


We'll Torch This Place We Know

by a_dale



Series: Your Soul is Bound to Mine [18]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, The One - Freeform, background - Hermione Granger/Karen Page, colourblind until you meet your soulmate, don't post on other sites, the 3 amigos travel to the UK, the chainsmokers, then the world explodes with colour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-12-02 00:22:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_dale/pseuds/a_dale
Summary: Everyone is colourblind until the first moment when you touch your soulmate; then the whole world explodes in colour.Matt assumes that even if he does meet his soulmate, he'll never truly know the wonder of seeing in colour. He's not 100% wrong - but he's not 100% right either.He doesn't think anyone has ever been as vibrant as Harry Potter - who brings a burst of colour into the red hell he's lived in until that moment.





	We'll Torch This Place We Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marieflower86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marieflower86/gifts).

> All mistakes are mine!   
Hope y'all enjoy! 
> 
> A request right when I was starting to side eye Matt :p 
> 
> Title from The One - The Chainsmokers

Matt was fairly certain it was another one of the world’s cosmic jokes that soulmates showed themselves by filling your sight with colour.

In his darker moments, he thought it was punishment for the sins God had known he was going to commit.

The fact that he’d never see the world in anything other than the red hell scape he was stuck with only furthered his thinking that he’d been somehow cursed. He was fairly certain the bland tones of colourblindness were preferable to the sickly red that surrounded him.

“Come _on_, Mattie, it’s going to be fun! We’re travelling the big wide world! Visiting new places! Meeting new people! Trying new food! Indulging in new cultures!”

“I’ll forgive you for dragging me halfway across the world _after_ you buy me a beer.” he shot back, and he felt Foggy roll his eyes beside him.

“Cheer up, Matt. I hear the beers excellent this side of the pond.” Karen teased from his other side, and he managed a smile for her. Things had been hard between them for so long that it was a relief just to _be_ teased again.

“Why did you pick London, anyways?” he asked, tilting his head in her direction.

“Recommendation from a friend.” she said easily, and Matt just hummed. He knew she was telling the truth, she’d mentioned this before anyways, but it was also pretty obvious that she was leaving things out on purpose. He wondered if it had anything to do with the fact that she’d obviously met her soulmate recently.

Not that she’d said anything, of course, she was a gentle, sensitive soul their Karen, but he could tell in the way she marvelled over things; the way she trailed her fingers along things she’d seen a hundred times as if they were brand new. It’s what almost everyone did when they started seeing colour.

Matt hoped that she would feel comfortable enough to tell them just who her soulmate was sooner than later. He was pretty sure this trip was a good first step. After all, why else would she drag them halfway across the world?

She looped arms with him then, tilting her head momentarily against his.

“It’s a vacation, Matt.” she chided, and he returned the gentle pressure before turning a wide grin in Foggy’s direction.

“Hear that, Fog? It’s a vacation.” and he laughed when Foggy instantly broke into cheerful song.

>>>

“Come on, Hermione. You know I’m glad you met your soulmate, but I really don’t think tonights the best night for me.” Harry warned, looking longingly towards the sofa where his cup of tea rested.

“Harry, she flew all this way. And she brought her friends. It’s important to me.” Harry sighed. He wanted to support her; she’d supported him in everything else; but the anniversary of Sirius’ death didn’t exactly put him in the mood for drinks. Or not the friendly kind anyways, and he wasn’t doing the other anymore.

“Come on.” she pleaded, and he felt himself caving even as she turned to look at him. “It’ll just be one drink, I promise. I’ve already called Luna and she said she’d show up to rescue you so you could escape early.” Harry sighed, because that made him feel worse than if she hadn’t said anything. The moment he pushed off the wall, she rushed forward to hug him and he hugged her back just as tightly.

“How’d you meet this Karen Page anyways?”

“It was on a research binge. You know I’ve been looking into the so-called ‘superheroes’ lately. She’s written a number of controversial pieces on them that have garnered a lot of attention. I organized a meeting and took an international portkey last week. You were off with Neville.” he nodded, remembering that venture. Neville had wanted help gathering some samples from a forest a few days north of them, and Harry had volunteered. They’d made a trip of it.

“Right then. What time are we to meet them?”

“I’ve arranged for them to have dinner without us, take in the sights you know, but we’ll be meeting them at a pub Karen thinks her friends will like at about 8.”

Glancing at the clock on the wall, Harry sighed. That only gave him 2 hours to muster up the energy to face the world.

“Get ready then, you needn’t worry about me. I’ll be ready on time.”

Hermione didn’t hesitate, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek before darting off.

With a sigh, Harry went to find a shirt that wasn’t either dirty or otherwise inappropriate for meeting the soulmate of one of his best mates.

>>>

The moment they walked in the bar, Hermione gripping his arm so tightly he’d lost feeling, he knew exactly who her soulmate was.

She was tall, gorgeous, and lit up with the absolute brightest smile the moment she set eyes on Hermione.

Harry was pretty sure anyone who looked at Hermione like she was the most beautiful woman in the room deserved at least his initial approval.

His gaze swept over the two men with her; one was blonde with a friendly if curious face, and the other was wearing a smile but was tense as if he was ready for a fight. Given the tinted glasses he wore even in the dimly lit space and the cane on the table next to him, the behaviour contradicted his public image at least. 

The one who had to be Karen rushed forward, wide, beaming grin on her face. Hermione immediately let go of his arm to accept her embrace, and he couldn’t help the smile at how obviously happy his friend was when she turned to him, grasping Karen’s hand in her own.

“Karen, this is Harry. One of my dearest friends.”

Karen immediately leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“I’ve heard so much about you. It’s such a pleasure to meet you.” then she was stepping back, gesturing to the table. Harry could tell that both men had figured out just who they were meeting. It gave him a bit of a kick to realize he was the only one who’d been told about the nature of this meeting.

“Hermione, Harry, let me introduce my closest friends, Foggy, and Matt.” Hermione immediately moved forward to greet them, and Harry followed close behind, smiling when Karen nervously caught his eye.

“You’re all she’s been able to talk about.” he murmured when Hermione was busy gushing with Foggy over how excited she was they were here. He didn’t need to see colour to see the blush that coloured Karen’s cheeks, but she was beaming just as brightly.

“I kept it a surprise.” she admitted, and Harry snickered despite himself.

“Right then.” he turned to the one she’d named as Matt since Hermione was still speaking rapid-fire with Foggy who was looking a little bit in love himself as time went on, and cleared his throat to announce his presence.

“You must be Matt. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Pleasure’s all mine.” Matt returned easily, offering a hand. Harry accepted it easily, but the moment skin met skin, it was as if the world around them exploded with colour. Harry sucked in a breath, yanking his hand back.

Matt had frozen in place but Harry stumbled back, breath coming in gasps.

He didn’t want this.

_He didn’t want this_.

In a split second his gaze darted from Matt, to Hermione, to Matt again, who was still sat frozen on his chair, hand outstretched.

Harry bolted.

The moment Harry bolted, Matt shoved to his feet.

“Harry, wait!” he called out, voice breaking, but the other man didn’t stop. Matt felt completely imbalanced.

He’d just been thinking about soulmates; about the lack of colour in his life that was doomed to remain as such; and then Harry’s skin had touched his and it was like the red was burned out of his vision.

Harry had come to life in full, vivid colour; eyes so green they were practically electric; jet black hair; cheeks that had gone porcelain pale with shock, losing the pink that had been there from the chill outside.

He’d been wearing a deep blue sweater, and dark jeans and Matt didn’t think he’d ever been so struck in his life. He’d never expected to see colour, and certainly not so vividly.

He actually stumbled into the table on his lurch to his feet and both Karen and Foggy were immediately there to steady him, their concern evident.

Hermione, was, understandably, staring after her friend, heart racing.

“Karen, I-” Hermione began, but Karen interrupted.

“Go.” and there was such surety in Karen’s tone that he could practically taste the affection that swelled forward from Hermione as she darted forward to press a kiss to Karen’s cheek. Then she grasped Matt’s hand.

“I’ll bring him back.” she vowed, and there was a strength to her he hadn’t expected but appreciated.

All he could do was nod, and let his friends help him back to his seat.

>>>

Harry couldn’t breathe. His chest was tight, his whole body was feeling both light and heavy at the same time, and the colour he could see everywhere was overwhelming.

Everything was so rich - so bold - and he wanted it all to stop.

He only just managed to stumble down an alley before he twisted on his heels, apparating out of the city.

He found himself falling to his knees on a forest floor, and when his hands closed over the dirt, leaves, and twigs, he found a familiar stone pressing into his palm.

He wanted to scream.

So he did.

He picked up the ring, heaving it as far as he could, knowing even as he did so that the moment he put his hand down it would be under his palm once more.

Instead, he lifted his hands, pressing the heels of his hands to his eyes and pressing until it hurt. He could feel the burn of tears in his eyes and the burn of pain was a slight comfort.

The crack of another apparition broke the silence but he didn’t turn; he already knew who it would be.

When she dropped to her knees beside him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, he let the first sob wrack through him. Hermione just curled around him, pressing her cheek to his hair as he sobbed against her.

She was the only person left alive that knew he’d seen colour before - for two very bright years before the colour had all leeched away in a sudden, violent moment.

When the tears had slowed enough that he could catch his breath, she finally spoke.

“Maybe this is Fate’s way of apologizing.” she murmured softly, carding a hand through his hair, and the thought had his eyes filling again.

“I’m not - I’m not ready for this.”

“Why?” but there was no judgment in her tone.

“I don’t - I can’t - I won’t be able to handle it again, Hermione.” he admitted, voice hoarse.

Hermione’s own heart broke for him.

She pulled back, framing his face with her hands and shifting so she could meet his gaze.

“You won’t have to.” and it was a vow.

“Hermione, don’t.”

“On my magic, I will do everything I can to stop you from losing your soulmate again.” the world around them exploded in a burst of raw magic, and Harry felt the vow settle around them both like a second skin. She quieted him before he could protest. “You’re the only family I have left too.” she reminded him, and he couldn’t do anything but concede, because he would’ve done the same thing for her. He still would.

“On the magic of the hallows, I will do everything within my power to stop you from losing Karen.”

This time the magical backlash was like a punch to the chest that left them both gasping.

“On the hallows?” Hermione couldn’t help but ask, and Harry nodded.

“Fate values them far more than I do. If they were powerless, it would render many a prophecy moot.” and there was a darkness to his tone Hermione didn’t miss - but she didn’t pursue it. It wasn’t the time.

“Will you come back with me?” she asked softly instead, thumbs brushing away the last of the tears. Harry sighed, leaning into her palm.

“He deserves better.”

“There is no better than you.” Hermione defended immediately, angrily, and Harry let out a tired laugh.

“We both know that isn’t true. It’s difficult being tied to the chosen one.” for a moment they were both silent, remembering just how true those words were.

“You are a wonderful, caring man, Harry Potter. And whoever has you as a soulmate is lucky.” she finally informed him, and he offered a tired smile.

“You just want to see Karen again.” Hermione rolled her eyes, though an affectionate smile played at the corner of her lips.

“I’ll be seeing Karen regardless. The question is, do you want to see Matt.”

“Did he used to fight?” Harry couldn’t help but ask, and Hermione startled at the question. Then she instantly looked guilty. A sure sign she knew something she wasn’t supposed to tell. Hermione was a terrible liar.

“You should ask him that.”

“You mean, yes, he was, but I’ve got to find out the rest on my own.” Harry corrected wryly. Hermione shoved his shoulder.

“Are you coming back or not?” she demanded, standing and brushing the dirt from her knees. Her eyes, however, were soft and warm, belying the sharp tone. She offered him a hand.

“I’m coming.”

>>>

Matt heard Harry’s heartbeat the moment he walked into the hotel. He’d been fairly certain he’d heard it earlier on the street, but he hadn’t been sure enough to confirm until Harry was in the building.

By the time Harry was on his floor, Matt had worked up a nervous sweat, pacing his room.

When the knock sounded, Matt actually froze.

He wanted to open the door - but oh was this new. He wasn’t sure how to proceed.

With jerky motions, he moved forward, pulling the door open, and was faced by the colourful image of Harry, outlined in a world of reds.

It was just as breathtaking as that first moment.

“Hi.” he breathed, and Harrry’s smile was sheepish in return.

“Hullo.”

Matt almost panicked, unsure of what to do, and then he stepped back.

“Do you want to come in?”

Harry dipped his head, nodding, and then stepped inside, glancing around as he closed the door before looking back at him.

“How blind are you?” he asked point blank, and Matt blanched. He supposed the last few minutes he hadn’t even bothered pretending. He’d been too agitated. He responded by taking off his glasses.

“100% blind. Technically. But it doesn’t quite work how it should for me.” He admitted, because there was no sense lying - not when Harry could disappear and reappear in a crack of sound. Harry turned towards him, hands in his pocket but gaze wary.

“How does it work then?”

“I was blinded at a young age. Chemical accident. But it doesn’t work like that. Exactly.” he paused, scrambling. It wasn’t normally this hard - but he supposed he’d never met his soulmate before. Wasn’t quite so desperate to be understood. “It’s sort of like echolocation?” and he didn’t mean it as a question, but Harry looked curious rather than upset or disgusted so that was a plus.

“You don’t have to tell me.” and the words were a direct conflict with the sharp curiosity in Harry’s eyes. “I understand wanting to keep some things to yourself.”

“I don’t want to keep it from you.” Matt blurted, and was fairly sure his heart skipped a beat when Harry’s expression softened.

“I didn’t mean it like that.” he said softly,though he didn’t approach Matt. “I just meant, take your time. While this is difficult for me, to say the least, I don’t intend on running again.” and it was said almost wryly, calling himself out on his previous actions. The relief that Harry wouldn’t just disappear had him almost giddy.

“I’m sorry I’m difficult.” is what he ended up saying despite himself, and Harry actually looked horrified.

“Merlin, no. That’s not it at all.” and he did close the distance then, moving right in to grip Matt’s arms. Everything brightened impossibly at his touch. “I’ve had a soulmate.” Harry admitted point blank, eyes fierce. “They died and I was broken. It’s going to take some time to put all those pieces back together, so I hope you’re good with glue.”

Matt was quiet for almost a beat too long.

“I can’t actually see glue.”

He hadn’t meat to say it. If Harry’s hands hadn’t been holding his arms in place he probably would’ve hidden his face in his hands in embarrassment.

Then Harry started laughing. He cracked up to the point where he actually had tears, and Matt couldn’t help but join in at least a little at the sight. When he finally straightened, wiping the tears from his cheeks, Harry grinned.

“I can see glue just fine. You can just make sure the edges meet.”

Matt offered a hand.

“Deal.” Harry smirked at his hand briefly before accepting it.

“Hermione mentioned you werelawyers. Should I be expecting a lot of handshakes in the future?”

Matt flushed despite himself. It had Harry laughing once more. Matt was pretty sure even if he hadn’t been able to see him, that laugh would have been enough. Harry’s heartbeat picked up and Matt tilted his head, curious, because he wasn’t used to seeing in this much detail, he didn’t know what to look for in Harry’s expression. His hearing though, was something he’d always been able to rely on.

“I have a secret of my own.” Harry admitted, and Matt squeezed his hand when Harry shifted so that his were cradling Matt’s, no longer just gripping it for that handshake.

“Does it have anything to do with that crack of sound?” Matt asked, because Harry had asked him plainly, he figured he should offer the same courtesy.

Harry blinked, and once again his heartbeat ticked up.

“You heard that?” he asked, and Matt felt the blush fill his cheeks with heat. He gave an embarrassed laugh, ducking his head.

“I have really good hearing.” and he kept his tone dry enough so Harry would understand that was an understatement.

“How far could you hear?”

“I heard the crack. I heard your heartbeat.” He glanced up to see Harry staring, eyes wide.

“That’s - that’s really good hearing.”

Matt’s cheeks grew impossibly warmer.

“Well. That - that’s magic. That you heard. Magic. I have it.” the fact that Harry was all but tripping over his words gave Matt a bit more confidence.

“At least we’re not boring.” Matt managed, and Harry’s breath wooshed out of him, offering Matt a blinding grin.

“We’re certainly not that.”

“Do you - do you want to grab a drink?” Matt asked before he could help himself, and Harry shifted their hands so that he could twine their fingers together.

“I know a great place.” he glanced at Matt, and even Matt could recognize the mischief in his eyes. “How strong’s your stomach?” he asked, and Matt blinked. Harry grinned impossibly wide again. “Hold on tight.”

With a twist, he apparated.


End file.
